Dear Angela
by marciemarciemarcie
Summary: That's what friends are for, right? We stick together through thick and thin. REVISED.


Dear Angela,

It's been a while, hasn't it?

It's me, Maya. How're you doing in your new home? I know you've been there for a few years, but things can change. You and I both know that from experience, right?

I miss having you around, Angie. I miss laughing with you, hanging out with you, sitting with you, and crying with you. So much has changed since the incident. Julius and Candace have a daughter now, did you know that? They named her after you, Angie. When I heard, I actually started to cry. I haven't cried in forever, since-well, I'll get to that later.

Remember when you and I first met?

I do. You had just arrived on Waffle Island the day before, and you were coming to Town Hall to take care of some paperwork. I was sitting in the Town Square, on that bench - our special bench, remember? - eating lunch. I still know what it was - rice-balls and apple juice. We talked for a while, and I learned that you were the new farmer. I admit it, I didn't think too much of you then, just another passerby who would use then leave us and carry on a happy life elsewhere, like all the others... But you proved me wrong.

Remember our first sleepover? I was worried that we were too old for that, but you just grinned and told me that you can never be too old for fun. I still live by that motto. We went over to your house, and I remember how small it was back then. We watched movies on your old black and white t.v. and stayed up all night gossiping about everyone. It was so fun, and I'll never forget it.

Oh, remember the first time you tried my cooking? I _bet _you do. I'm surprised you still talked to me after that. They were oatmeal cookies, right? I remember how you took one bite and turned green, but acted like nothing had happened and carried on a conversation with me for an hour. You have no idea how much that meant to me. Of course, the moment I left, you threw it all up. But, heh, I probably would have too if I was in your place. I hope you don't still feel bad about it. Trust me, I've gotten much better! Chase actually complimented me on my cooking a few days ago. I wish I'd had a tape recorder or something as proof... Oh well.

Speaking of Chase... Remember when I cried over him, and you held my hand and told me he'd be back soon? You hadn't even met him yet! And when he _did_ come back, you hugged me and told me he wasn't worth my tears.

So why, not even a month later, were you going out with him? He wasn't worth _my_ tears, but... He was worth _yours_? How did that work?

I was mad at you for a long time. I remember how you'd try to get my attention or start a conversation or give me a gift, but I'd just look right through you and pretend you weren't there... I'm so sorry. I should have never done that.

I remember when I was walking up to Town Square for my lunch break, like on the day I first met you. And as I walked out the door, I heard a strange noise.

I looked around and found you sitting against the side of the inn, crying. You said that you missed talking to me and hanging out with me, and Chase had just broken up with you, and you were so sorry...

And then I started to cry too. From that moment on, I promised myself that I'd never forget you, never ignore you, never act as if you didn't exist.

Do you remember that?

From that day forward, we were inseparable. We did anything and everything together, and everyone noticed. Whenever we walked by, people would grin and say, "There they go, off to start trouble. They're the best of friends." Chase actually apologized to me for coming in-between our friendship.

Remember when you saved the entire island, Angela?

I do. The first time I'd ever seen a rainbow was the day you'd been hanging out around that old tree... Daren's tree, right? I asked you if you knew how the rainbow got there, and you denied all association with it's creation. But I saw that tiny smile, Angela. I know you had something to do with it, and the island's revival.

I never got to properly thank you for that, so... Thank you so much, Ange. Everyone was so incredibly happy after that, and I was on cloud nine for the longest time. I was best friends with a hero! You were invincible to me.

So when I heard about the incident, I was blown away.

You... You'd been in the mines with Luke, who was your boyfriend at the time. Neither of you had a clue to what you were doing, and I told you so before you left that day. I still remember the date - Winter third. It was dark and cloudy, like the Harvest Goddess had foreseen what would happen. You smiled that knowing smile of yours and told me, "Where's the fun in having a clue?" We all laughed, and I hugged you. And then... And then you said, "You know you're my best friend, right?" You had another look on your face, a serious expression that looked so out of place, I wanted to laugh.

So I did. I laughed and then I replied, "Of course, stupid. I love you." And we hugged one last time.

Did you somehow know what would happen, Angela? Is there some way you could've known?

Hours later, I was eating my lunch on our special bench. The one we shared all of our food and secrets on, remember? It's still there. I made a little plaque and had Dale nail it to the bench. No one sits there but me anymore. But back to the point... I was eating lunch, just like when we'd first met. I heard someone running up the stairs, towards me, and I jumped up and smiled, and was about to ask how your day was.

Only it wasn't you. It was Owen.

I knew something was wrong the second I saw the tears streaming down his face.

I told myself that it wasn't possible, that you were fine. But when I skidded into the hospital and ran to your bedside, out of breath from running even faster than Owen, I knew that denial wasn't going to get me anywhere.

I remember all the bruises on your body, your swollen lips and the blood that stained your clothes. I remember Luke sitting on the bed next to you, with his face buried in his hands, and he was crying, too. I'd never in my life seen him cry, not even when his mom died.

I remember how Owen tearfully explained for Luke that you'd been crushed under enormous rocks after a wall came crumbling down in the mine. I remember sitting by your bed and staring at you, wondering why I didn't stop you when I had the chance. You must've known what I was thinking by the look on my face. You took my hand and said, "Please don't be so sad, Maya. It doesn't suit you." And you smiled at me.

Somehow, even through all of your pain, you were still thinking of others.

I remember bursting into tears. I remember shouting and sobbing, and I remember Owen, Irene, and Jin dragging me out of the clinic. I remember that last smile you gave me.

And somehow, through all the noise, I heard you whisper, "I love you, Maya."

Do you remember that, Angela?

I cried harder and shouted, "I love you too, Angela! Don't let go! Keep fighting!"

You died at 3:17 Am.

And I didn't even get to say goodbye.

The funeral was a week later. I didn't want to go. Grandma, mom, daddy, and Chase had to drag me to the church, literally. I was kicking and screaming the entire way.

I remember that it was an open-casket funeral, and I refused to look at you. I couldn't do it, I just couldn't. I sat in my chair, digging my nails into my black dress, and I thought terrible things. I didn't think I could go on with my life anymore. No one could understand the love that two best friends shared. No one could understand the pain of losing your best friend - it was like losing a part of yourself, more than just an arm or a leg or a thumb. It was like losing a part of your soul, your entire _being._

I was planning to go home and end it all. I needed to be with you again.

But when I looked up, I saw the faces of all our friends. Each and every eye watered, and every single person on the island had something nice to say about you at the microphone.

It was in that moment that I realized how selfish I was being. Every life on Waffle Island was touched by you, Angela Greene. Everyone loved you. Especially Luke and I.

I was the last one to speak into the microphone that day. Were you there, watching? I hope you were. I don't even remember what I said at first. I just know that about ten seconds in, I fell to my knees and cried. But then I remember what you told me on your last day, Angela. "Please don't be so sad."

So I wiped away my tears and I stood up. And I gave the longest, greatest speech I'd ever given in my entire life.

Luke and Chase told me that you would be proud.

After that, I held my breath and walked over to your coff- ...Your final resting place. I decided that I had to see you. It was my last chance.

I still swear to this day that you were smiling. Smiling at _me,_ one last time.

Thank you.

I remember watching as they lifted your final resting place into the hole. Just before Hamilton started to shovel the dirt back in, I threw in a handful of snowdrop flowers. I know they're your favorite. Chase came up behind me and hugged me, and we both cried.

As we all left, it started to snow. Did you see it, Angie? I know how much you love the snow.

It was beautiful.

That was six years ago, Angela. Have you been keeping track of time in heaven? Have the Harvest God and Goddess been good to you? I hope so. I really miss you.

Luke is engaged to Selena now. At first I was mad at him - how could he just forget about you like that! - but he said he had to move on or he would never get anywhere. I was surprised. That was the wisest thing he'd ever said in his entire life, Angela. Dale told Luke that he could wait for grandchildren - "I'm not that old yet!" I think we all agree.

I wish I could see the look on your face as you read this.

I hope you're smiling.

Like I told you earlier, Candace and Julius got married and had a baby named Angie. They both send their highest regards.

Owen and Kathy are dating, but he's going to pop the question very soon. He showed me the ring yesterday - Emerald, like her eyes. He couldn't find any diamonds. I'm sure she'll love it all the same, though.

Gill has been showing some interest in Luna lately, which is a big shocker to everyone. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? He told me he's going to take some time off work and ask her out to dinner. I know you'd be happy about that. You'd probably slap him on the back and laugh, "What in the world took you so long, Gillykins?"

Renee and Toby are going steady, and Jin and Anissa had their son a few seasons ago. He's such a little geinus - You'd love him.

And Chase and I? Well... Our child is on the way! A little girl. Aren't you so excited? I know you'd be happy for me. Chase wants to name her Dakota, and I know that she'll grow up to be just like you - sweet, caring, and a lot of fun.

Her middle name will be Angela.

I have to go now. Chase is calling me; he says hi. I love you, Angela! We all love you. I promise I won't ever forget you. Don't forget me, either. You've stuck by me no matter what.

That's what best friends are for, right? We stick together through thick and thin.

Even in death.

Goodbye, Angela.

You'll always remain in our hearts.

Your Best Friend,

Maya


End file.
